


All I ever wanted

by azziria



Series: Why don't you try me? [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's come to a decision, and Steve's totally on board with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> A _Try me_ vignette, Danny's POV. Follows [Take a chance on me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/161576). The last one (I think, but I’m not closing any doors totally here!). Many thanks to everyone who’s read this far, and encouraged me along the way – I hope you’ve had as much fun reading these as I’ve had writing them.

Danny’s spent all week thinking of good reasons why they shouldn’t do this, he really has. He’s thought about working relationships and how getting personal can fuck them up, he’s thought about how upset Grace would be if she got used to Steve being in their lives and then it all went wrong, and he’s thought about how batshit insane Steve can be sometimes and how much it drives him crazy. But he keeps coming back to what he saw in Steve’s eyes the evening they had their conversation, and to the increasing conviction that Steve McGarrett might just be the best thing that’s happened to him since Grace was born, and to how he’d be crazy to throw that away without at least giving it a shot, and before he knows it he’s talked himself into it.

He just hopes to hell that _Steve_ hasn’t had second thoughts.

So it’s both a huge relief _and_ extremely gratifying to see just how fast Steve gets across the kitchen and gets his hands on him once he gives him the nod, and yeah, his dating skills may be a bit rusty but the old Williams magic is obviously still there. Steve seems to think so, anyway, because the kiss that starts out careful and measured quickly escalates into Steve boosting him up onto the counter and really going to town, and Danny’s absolutely sure that he shouldn’t find Steve going all Neanderthal on him quite as hot as he actually does. But he’s too old for sex on the kitchen counter, or maybe he isn’t, but there’s that big bed upstairs and he’s got five hours until he has to pick up Grace, and this is all going to go far better in a bit of comfort. With a huge effort of willpower he shoves at Steve, manages to get a couple of inches of air between them, and says “Bed, I distinctly remember you have a perfectly good bed in this place, Steven, why don’t we go use it, like civilized people?” For a moment Steve stares at him, breathless and dazed, but then he gets with it, gives a crazy, crazy grin and pulls Danny off the counter, and for a second Danny thinks Steve’s actually going to try and _carry him_ , but then he lets Danny down and pushes him towards the staircase.

They fumble their way up the stairs, kissing in the bedroom doorway, messy and desperate, Steve stripping off his shorts as they kiss, and it’s not fair, because Danny’s wearing far more than Steve, which means that Steve gets to stretch out all naked and gorgeous and distracting on the bed while Danny fumbles with his belt buckle and shirt buttons, all fingers and thumbs in desperation. But he gets there, makes for the bed, has to stop and just _look_ at Steve, because he can’t really believe that he can have this, that this is all for him. But then Steve pulls a move, tumbles him onto the bed and straddles him, warm and solid, plants his hands either side of Danny’s head, breathes “Danny, _Danny_ and kisses him, and yeah, maybe this is getting more believable by the minute.

The kissing is good, no, the _naked_ kissing is fucking awesome, he finally gets to run his hands over that sleek, smooth skin, dig his fingers into those lean, hard muscles, drag his nails across that broad, strong back, and fuck, he never knew how much he wanted this, he feels like he could stay like this forever. But Steve doesn’t seem to think it’s enough, Steve breaks the kiss and heads downwards, mouthing his way along Danny’s jaw, down his neck and out along his collarbone, biting his way down across Danny’s pecs, laying on a string of quick sharp bites that sting so beautifully. Danny can’t help himself, he hisses Steve’s name and twists, wanting more, but Steve’s moved on, the barest scrape of teeth and a hot lick of his tongue across Danny’s nipples, and then he’s working his way down Danny’s abs towards Danny’s cock. And Jesus, he should have a license for that mouth, because it’s truly hazardous to Danny’s health the way he swallows him down, takes him deep and hot and wet until he has Danny arching off the bed, fists clutching at the sheets, babbling inarticulate nonsense, fuck, Steve, your mouth, Jesus God I swear, fucking amazing. Somewhere in the back of his brain he’s trying to think that maybe he should pull back, do something for _Steve_ , but then the sonofabitch pulls the same trick he did on the couch that night, gets his hand on Danny’s balls and squeezes gently and that’s it, Danny’s done, all thought of control gone, coming hard down Steve’s throat.

And fuck him, if the bastard doesn’t look smug about it, sitting back on his heels and grinning down at him like the cat that got the fucking cream, and Danny’s going to do something about that, he really is, just as soon as he regains higher brain function and the full use of his limbs. In the meantime he does what he can, shifts down to get his hand on Steve’s cock, hears Steve curse as he pulls him down and jacks him hard. Steve jerks his hips forwards, thrusting into Danny’s fist, then throws his head back, shudders, and comes with Danny’s name on his lips, and fuck if that isn’t an image that Danny’s _never_ going to forget as long as he lives.

Steve collapses down onto the bed next to him, breathing hard, and Danny wonders if it’s going to get awkward now, but it doesn’t, it just feels kind of... nice, and Danny’s forgotten how good it feels just to lie like this, to drift through the afterglow with someone close. He feels a laugh bubbling up inside of him, lets it out, soft and easy. ”So,” he says, “Guess it’s a good thing I didn’t go looking for that other hot Navy guy, then.”

Steve rolls, props himself up on one elbow and looks down at him, face serious. “No others, Danny.”

He ignores the warm feeling he gets in his chest at that, and calls it, because this is Steve, it’s expected, after all, “Possessive, much, Steven?” Which gets a laugh, and a “You’d better believe it,” but there’s a serious undertone there, and hell, Danny knew that already, it’s part of the attraction, neither of them is in this just for kicks.

The warm feeling in his chest kind of spreads, wells up, and he can’t help but give what he knows must be a foolishly fond smile. “Ah well, I always was a one-woman kind of guy. You’d just better make sure you keep me satisfied, babe, that’s all I’ve got to say.”

That earns him a raised eyebrow. “Is that a challenge, Danno?”

”You take it any way you want, babe, I’m just saying…”

And, of course, Steve’s never been one to back down from a challenge. But then, Danny’s rather counting on that.


End file.
